Homo Superior
'History' 'List of Known Mutants' 'Biology' 'Mutations' The mutants possess the X-Gene, mutant gene or X-Factor, positioned on the 23rd chromosome, or sexual chromosome. This gene leads (via transcription and translation) to an exotic protein. This protein produce chemical signals inducing mutations on other genes, ending up with mutant organisms, able from various accomplishments. For most of the mutants (except for the babies mutants, or Changelings), the mutations occurs for most of the people during the puberty or under stress pressure, so it could be speculated that the expression of the X-Gene is stimulated by stress (adrenaline, cortisol, etc) or sexual hormones (testosterones and oestrogens). A lot of research has been done to uncover the secrets on how a mutant gains their powers, and what decides which power is gained. The former question, along with other questions such as secondary mutations, have been researched and answered by Henry McCoy, also known as Beast from the X-Men. The latter question has only recently been answered by Crystal Summers, a member of the X-Men Kids. She has several theories, all connected, on different ways of mutations manifesting in a person. Her first theory is that all powers are connected and bound by individual's emotions and personality; one's "core". Crystal quickly deduced it to be so, as she asked herself why for example do hot-headed people gain the power to control fire, or level-headed relaxed people gain the power to control ice? Her second theory was that mutations sometimes manifest in a way to help in certain situations, such as Colossus' powers manifesting, allowing him to turn into metal and granting superhuman strength and durability, just when his younger sister was about to get crushed by a tractor. Her third theory is one that has already been discussed; that a second generation mutant, usually, gains the same power(s) that their parents, or even grandparents, have. However, there can also appear divergences, as it has been shown that there are mutants who gain a completely different power (e.g. Quicksilver, Rogue) from their parents. Her fourth, and latest, theory is that mutants can gain the same power(s) from their past lives, as seen with the X-Men Kids. This theory does not only apply to mutants, but also other supernatural beings, like witches. It has also been shown that Wiccan powers can be converted into mutant powers, as seen with Crystal's own children. 'Breeding' Children of members of the Homo Superior race, most often have very similar, exact duplicates, or advanced versions of one or both parents' powers (example: Lady Mastermind, Wallflower, Polaris, Daken, Nightcrawler, Phoenix). Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers (examples: Quicksilver, Rogue). Neither of these results are uncommon when crossbreeding between Homo Superior and Homo Sapiens. Familial power similarities are not only passed from parent to child, but can also be common between siblings in first generation mutants families (examples: Xavier family, Summers family and Grey family). Though less common, powers can also vary widely within first generation mutants (examples: Guthrie family and Rasputin family) just as with parental power inheritance. In very rare instances, a child of two Homo Superiors can evolutionarily regress and be born Homo Sapiens without an X-Gene (example: Graydon Creed). 'Cross-Breeding' Homo Superior have been shown to successfully crossbreed with several other genus Homo species (Homo sapiens, Homo inhumanus, Homo mermanus, etc.), gods (Asgardians, Eternals, etc.) and other humanoid aliens (Shi'ar, Mephitisoids, etc.). Also, the status of mutate or breeding with alien results often in mutant offspring, as for the Fantastic Four's children (Franklin and Valeria Richards, Torus Storm), or Kara Killgrave, who developed mutants abilities similar to her father's. 'Atlanteans (Homo mermanus)' The averred cross-breeding between mutants and humans are unknown, but it is known that they happened to generate mutant hybrids with features beyond the standard of their source-species respective super-beings individuals, the most known example being Namor. Those mutants hybrids have proved (for now) to be fertile for the males (Namor with Atlanteans, human mutates and Plodex) and infertile for the females (Namora with an Atlantean). 'Asgardians' A few Asgardian/Mutant hybrids have been so far, both by female mutant/male Asgardian and inversion. During a mutant's pregnancy, the Asgardian hybrid was proved to be dangerous for a mutant mother, as he sucked her energy. Except for this one, no reproductive barrier seems to exist between the two species. 'Deviants (Homo deviare)' The hybrids bioengineered from Deviants and mutants genetics were proven to be genetically unstable and died at young ages. No natural hybrids have been seen so far. 'Dire Wraiths' James Marks is the only Dire Wraith/Human known, and also a functional mutant. It is unknown if his mother (Marjorie Seaton) was a mutant (or if his Dire Wraith father was an more uncommon mutant). 'Fairies' A few cases of breeding between fairies and mutants or humans have been recorded or supposed. 'Humans (Homo sapiens)' Breeding between Homo superior and Homo sapiens can results in mutants or flat-scans children, as shown by Wolverine's children: Daken and the Mongrels: On six child, only two (Daken and Cannon Foot) were activate mutants (with feral mutations). Those aren't really hybrids, as the mutants and humans aren't really separates species or race, but are only humans possessing or not the X-Gene. They are also fertile. 'Inhumans (Homo inhumanus)' However, the union of the mutant Quicksilver and the inhuman Krystal has result in the supposedly cancelling of the genetic markers denoting these subgroups in humanity, leaving their daughter Luna Maximoff a normal human. It is unknown if those hybrids are fertile. 'Shi'ar' On many occasions, Shi'ar and Mutant have been crossed. It is unknown if a reproductive barrier exist, and if those hybrids are fertile. 'Transmission of the X-Gene' The localization of the X-Gene alternate from an universe to another. On Earth-616, Storm stated it was carried on the female genome, intending that the mother transmitted the mutation, that intend, in genetics, possibly as a mitochondrial localization of the X-Gene. But Henry McCoy states they were set on the 23rd chromosome, which appears to be the sexual chromosomes, or gonosomes. The X-Gene has to be on the chromosome X so, to be carried by both males and females. As Wolverine or Magneto have had children mutants, with both of them two different sapiens women, and female children for Magneto, we can suggest that the mutation is based on a X-linked Dominant disease model, but this not fit for male children, who can't receive the chromosome X from their father. There is so to be more than one factor of transmission, or the X-Gene has to be present on both X and Y chromosomes. On an alternate earth, Pyro stated from his learning that it was the male who carried the mutants genes and transmitted them to their descendants (that intend, in genetics, possibly as a localization of the X-Gene on the sexual chromosome Y). The many genetic statements on genetic heredity of the X-Gene seems to be incorrect, looking at the diversity of mutants family tree and the distribution of the powers. Also the mutation have shown to be some based on fate, and somehow appears on baseline humans (or "latent mutants"). 'Classification' Mutant Levels 'Alpha' Mutants of this level are the most powerful and feared (except for the Omegas). Mutants are classified as Alpha if; *They have a normal human appearance. *Their mutation is powerful, useful and controllable. Examples include; Charles Xavier, Psylocke and Speed. 'Beta' Mutants who are classified as Beta are actually at the same level as those are Alpha-Level, only difference being that Beta Mutants have flaws in their mutation. Mutants are classified as Beta if; *They have a normal human appearance. *Their mutation is powerful and useful, but less controllable (for example, they are not able to turn their mutation off). Examples include; Wolverine, Mystique, Cyclops and Angel. 'Gamma' Mutants that are Gamma-Level are considered powerful, but they have major flaws (such as physical deformities) in their mutation. Mutant are classified as Gamma if; *They have a powerful, but uncontrollable, mutation. *Their mutation is useful but usually detrimental to living a normal life. *They have an inhuman appearance. Examples include; Beast, Nightcrawler, Blob and Marrow. 'Delta' This is the most common type of Mutants. Like Alphas, they do not have any significant flaws, but they don't have powers that match an Alpha's, nor a Beta's or Gamma's. Mutants are classified as Delta if; *They have a normal human appearance. *Their mutant powers are weak or only narrowly applicable, though still controllable. Examples include; Forge, Domino, Callisto and Wing. 'Epsilon-Delta' These particular mutants are not always capable of manifesting their powers, except in certain circumstances. They don't use their powers often, and they may manifest due to trauma or from influence from somebody. Mutants are classified as Epsilon-Delta if; *They have normal human appearance. *Their mutation is weak, uncontrollabel and narrowly applicable. Examples included; Franklin Richards. 'Epsilon' Epsilon mutants are the most unfortunate. They have little to no chance having a regular life due to major flaws. They also have minor superhuman powers. Mutants are classified as Epsilon if; *They have inhuman appearance. *Their mutation doesn't work properly. Examples include; Beak and Basilisk. 'Zeta' Zetas are not actually mutants. They are those who receive or create artificial X-Gene. Proto-Mutants It has been revealed that there is a whole different species of Mutant that are "less evolved" than the certain Mutant. It is unknow how long they been around but the but the test on the DNA show that it's 1700 years old. They are known possess variants of powers. Changelings According to Damian Tryp, Homo Killcrop is a genetic predecessor to Homo Superior. Also known as Changelings or Replacement People, this category of mutants possess an X-Gene which manifests at birth instead of during adolescence. The evolutionary trait of delaying the onset of mutant powers helped more members of the species survive and proliferate. Changelings are still considered by most to be merely a subset of mutants. Cheyarafims The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. So far, only the Guthrie family and the Worthington family are known to possess Cheyarafim DNA. Dominant Species Maximus Lobo claimed he belong to a sub-species of lupine mutants he called the Dominant Species. Additionally, Romulus claimed some human mutants evolved from canines instead of primates. Examples would include Wolfsbane, Feral and Wolf Cub. Depowered Mutants Most depowered mutants are a result of M-Day. Some depowered mutants results other interventions such as the Hope Serum, power neutralizing guns, or losing powers due to other mutants. Some of these effects are temporary, but others are permanent. Some depowered mutants still consider themselves cultural mutants despite not having powers. Depowered mutants are generally divided into two categories: *'Pans' stands for P'ass '''A's 'N'ormal. These are former mutants who now appear completely human. Examples include Beak, Lex and Prodigy. *'''Rems is short for remnants. These are former mutants left with some artifact of their former powers such as horns, bone crests, wings or odd tentacles. Examples include Artie Maddicks, Marrow and Blob. Externals The Externals were a small group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. Homo Insectus It was stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "insect gene", and Ana Soria is the only known mutant of this subspecies, the Homo Insectus. Homo Supreme It was stated that Mr. Immortal is not a Homo Superior, but the first member of the new species: Homo Supreme. Neo The Neo believe themselves to be the next step of human-mutant evolution. The Neo appear to possess X-Genes, but claim to be far more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separate themselves from the rest of mutants and isolate themselves from society. The Neo were affected by M-Day just like the rest of mutantkind. Not long after the return of Mutant Messiah, the Neo attacked Utopia and were completely killed by the Evolutionaries. Neyaphems The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. They claim to be some of the oldest and most powerful mutants. So far, only the descendants of Azazel (the Neyaphem King) are known to be Neyaphems. Omega-Level Mutants Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega-Level Mutant is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. Mutants are classified as Omega if; *They can control matter and energy. *Their powers can work on the molecular level. *They have unlimited potential. *They are possibly even immortal. Examples include; Jean Grey, Storm, Wiccan, Phoenix. Beyond Omega Some mutants were described to be beyond Omega. Vulcan was said to be one by Charles Xavier, along with Nate Grey and Franklin Richards. 'Notes' *There is a clear distinction between mutants and mutated human. **Mutants are a species evolved from Homo Sapiens Sapiens and known as Homo Sapiens Superiors. They are distinguished by the presences of an X-Gene. **Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super Soldiers Serums, etc. are NOT mutants. They are mutated humans. Category:Species